


Fair Game

by Cyan (vehicroids)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fairgrounds, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehicroids/pseuds/Cyan
Summary: Hunk and Keith were supposed to go to the school fair together. However, a last-second call forces Keith to volunteer at a booth, leaving Hunk to wander alone.(Written for the dissolved This and Every Other Universe Zine)





	Fair Game

Every year close to summer, the school held a fair to mark the end of the year. It was nothing exciting, but it was something the whole school was involved in. The morning was spent setting it up, the afternoon spent enjoying it. A lot of students were excited, likely because it was a free day to goof around. There were food stalls, drinks, games, and other assorted booths.

The fair was packed and difficult to move through. Hunk expected many people to sneak off home, but he was happy with the turn out. Admittedly, he didn't plan to stay all that long. Since he  helped set up in the morning, he didn't have to get involved with the afternoon portion of the fair. This left him free to walk around the fair with Keith, holding his hand tightly.

The summer heat was stifling, but it made it perfect weather for the fair. Hunk had seen his fair share of shirtless boys. He didn't know if they were hot, or just wanted to show off what they believe passed as abs, but it was off-putting. He had also seen enough boys flexing at girls, who just reacted in disgust, and Hunk couldn't blame them.

He rubbed the back of Keith's hand with his thumb as they wandered around the fair. The proceeds of the event were for charity, and it was clear people had poured their hearts and souls making the event a success. Hunk appreciated the effort that went in and if he saw one of the organisers he would be sure to congratulate them.

“It’s so packed,” Keith commented

“I know,” Hunk said. “What do you wanna do first?”

“I don’t know. Walk around, stop if we see something we like? We could get a tarot reading or something.”

Hunk nodded - he knew there was a tarot stall, he just didn't know where. They had plenty of time to look for it, and they could look at other things in passing. Hunk would have suggested getting fries or something to share for the way, but after he had just seen someone stick their finger in their nose and eat it, he lost his appetite. Note to self: do not eat anything in this fair.

Some of the game stalls they added seemed fun, with some pretty cute prizes. How did the school afford any of this? Hunk kind of didn’t want to know what they were cutting in exchange. He looked at the cute little stuffed toys, and wondered if Keith liked them. No, probably not. When Hunk looked over, he noticed Keith eyeing up a large hippo toy.

Hunk was about to ask if Keith wanted it, but his phone pinged. He pulled it out of his pocket and clicker his tongue, punctuating it with a sigh.

“Shiro is asking me to cover for him for a little while.”

“Shiro?” Wait, what stall was Shiro on again? Hunk could figure that out later. “If you have to go, I get it.”

Keith sighed, unsure if it was out of relief or frustration, but likely both. “Thanks. I’m sorry, Hunk, I’ll make it up to you,” he mumbled, kissing Hunk’s cheek.

And just like that, Hunk was alone. He sighed, scratching the back of his head. Great, now he had no idea what to do. The fair wasn’t so fun by himself. Well, now he had an hour to kill before Keith was done helping Shiro out. Hunk shoved his hands in his pocket and wandered around. Maybe he could get a drink and sit somewhere while he waited for Keith. In this heat, that would be a good idea.

Hunk bought a drink - overpriced, as he expected - and wandered around, trying to find something to do. Everything just seemed a lot duller by himself. Maybe he should have waited somewhere for Keith to finish up. He could have offered a hand to keep himself busy, but it seemed all the stalls were well-manned. In this school, this was a rare occurrence.

Maybe he should go and find Keith, but he had no idea where Keith  _ was _ . What didn’t help is that he had no idea what stall Shiro was on, and by extension, no idea what stall Keith would be working on. If Hunk were Shiro, what stall would he run? One of the game stalls, obviously. He had a playful side he rarely let out. Hm. Hopefully, Keith wouldn’t be too grumpy, whatever he was doing.

Hunk could have just asked around about Keith, see if anyone saw him, but that would come off as weird. Keith wasn’t a lost child - though, perhaps ‘lost boyfriend’ would do. It was easy to get lost among the stalls, especially as they all looked so similar. Hunk turned a corner, certain he hadn't been in this section before. He smiled to himself, proud.

Hunk found a big, pink booth. The bright colour was almost impossible to miss, along with the title of  _ Kissing Booth _ written elegantly on heart-shaped cardboard. Hunk chuckled softly to himself, though he felt bad for the poor kids who would have to endure that one.

He looked over at who was at the booth, and he laughed just a little harder. Of course it was Keith. He didn’t seem particularly pleased to be there, glancing down at his phone and his face a perpetual pink colour. Even though he knew Keith hated this, he did look cute.

Hunk remembered now. Keith had asked before if he could act as a reserve for Shiro. He didn't mind, anyone would have emptied out their wallets to kiss Keith. If he wanted to do this, Hunk wouldn't stop him. From the looks of it, Keith didn't expect he would actually have to help.

As Hunk approached, he noticed a smaller sign, hung on the table Keith leaned on. One kiss was a dollar, which Hunk thought was a little cheap considering the rest of this place was overcharging. Maybe Keith was the one who set the price. Hunk knew damn well there were plenty of people in this school who would have dumped their entire wallets to kiss Shiro. It was likely Keith putting the price low for himself.

Hunk probably could have left him alone, but he didn’t want to. He looked rather downtrodden, looking at his phone. Though, he was surprised people weren’t lining up to kiss Keith - he was beautiful. Did people not have eyes? Not only that, but for only a dollar, that was a steal. Ah well, this just meant he could have Keith all to himself. Hunk approached, a smile on his face.

“Well, hello stranger,” Hunk said.

Keith’s expression was strange, unreadable for a moment, before settling on a small smirk. “Do I know you?”

Hunk wanted to say, uh... yes, Keith did know him. They had been dating for a few months now, there was no way he had missed the memo. But by the look on Keith’s face, Hunk could guess what he was trying to do. He leaned against the table, mirroring his smirk.

“I guess not,” he said, “But don’t you think a dollar is selling yourself short?”

“Oh yeah? How much would you pay, big guy?” Keith hummed.

“I’d give my whole life savings to kiss you,” Hunk said, leaning a little closer.

Keith laughed, soft and melodic. He hid his face behind his hand, the pink on his cheeks deepening to a bright red. No way was Hunk missing this. He carefully peeled the hand from Keith’s face, smiling warmly at him. He kept hold of his hand, and Keith blinked up at him with those pretty, violet eyes. Sure, they were prescription contacts, but they were still gorgeous.

“How about we compromise?” Keith said, trying not to laugh from embarrassment again, “how much do you have?”

Was Keith even supposed to ask that? It probably broke some sort of charity code, or something, like how charity collectors weren’t allowed to shake their tub of coins. But, of course, it didn’t matter if it was just them. Hunk pulled out his wallet. Not a lot, and most of that he planned on spending on Keith.

“I have $20,” he admitted, closing the wallet, “and a shit load of change.”

Keith snorted. “You can’t pay me $3 in pennies, big guy.”

“Got change for a $20, then?” Hunk asked.

Keith reached in the money tin. Damn, there were a lot of bills in there. A lot of crumpled dollars, coins, and a couple of $5 bills. He wondered how much was for Keith and how much was for Shiro. He wasn't going to ask.

“How much am I worth, hm?” Keith asked playfully.

They both knew Hunk would totally spend that $20 on Keith regardless. Whether that meant spending it on charity, or spending it on things  _ for _ him was irrelevant.

“Call it halves - $10 now. Then come and meet me after you’re done here, and I’ll spend the other $10 on whatever you want,” Hunk offered.

Keith raised an eyebrow. “That much?” He couldn’t hide the smile, pulling a $10 bill from the tin. “I’ll swap you, then.”

Hunk handed him the $20, receiving $10 in return. He stashed the money in his wallet, then slid it back in his pocket. Keith leaned in, puckering up for him. Oh, he could enjoy this view forever. Hunk held his face in his hands, admiring Keith for a moment, before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. They had kissed a thousand times, but every kiss still made Hunk melt like it was the very first time.

He pulled away, still holding his face, catching a look in Keith’s eyes. Keith tried to hide the embarrassed smile, but he failed miserably. Instead, he looked away from Hunk, looking to his side and behind him. Hunk rubbed his cheekbones with his thumbs, smiling down at him so warmly.

“If I had more money to give, I’d definitely spend more on kissing you,” Hunk whispered.

Keith grabbed Hunk’s hands, finally looking back up on him. “Was it worth it?”

“Every time.” Hunk kissed the end of his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously if you bought TEOU pls get your money back!!
> 
> Anyway find me on [Tumblr](http://vehicroids.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
